Persona
by sexykage
Summary: "Cat's a flirt Tori...we were bound to get hurt." Cat/Jade, Tori/Cat, mainly Cade Tori/Jade
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Part I

Disclaimer: Victorious doesn't belong to me.

She was suppose to hate the girl in front of her, yet the same person was perhaps the most

Sympathetic to her current situation. It was neither girl's fault really, and like the girl she was staring at,

She too in was hurt. Hurt by a simple red-head who seemed like the last candidate to be a heartbreaker.

"Jade I didn't except for you to be here." The younger Vega replied.

Jade shrugged. Her trademark I don't give a fuck expression came through. The refusal to show any

Type of emotion was there as always. In truth in Jade West world weakness was not an option, or

a choice.

"I know but ironically you're the only person who might understand what I'm going through."

Tori nodded, it was so very rare that the only person who understood what you were going through

was quote, unquote the 'other woman.' As it seems Tori was the only person who was in the same boat

she was in.

"Is it weird…that part of me is still in love with her?" Tori asked stepping outside to face the pale girl

besides her.

Love now there was word the great Jade West never used. Except when it came to a certain red-headed

girl. Cat was the only one who broke through the Goth girl's icy exterior. She was the person who saw

A softer kinder side of Jade West. For once her walls broke down, allowing a person inside her head;

Only to be broken in the end.

"Cat's a flirt Vega…we were bound to get hurt." Said Jade

It was true, beneath her typical random outbursts and naive way of thinking, there was another

Persona. Cat Valentine was a huge flirt, but perhaps the better term would be a womanizing player

To say the least or to put it at best. So in away Jade couldn't be mad at the younger Vega. Part of

She should have known better, she was there when Cat's other personality kicked in the player

That no one else knew was there.

"This is Cat…Cat Valentine we're talking about, the same girl who doesn't have a complicated thought

In her head." Tori pointed out in anger.

Jade arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, the simple girls mind was anything but. Truth was Cat was extremely smart, she just didn't show at as much around other people. But thanks to the brief study sessions they had, her grades went up.

"Hmmm." Slowly the pale Goth girl showed her trademark smirk. She could feel a plan coming up

As she spoke. Why not get back at the girl who caused them so much pain. Revenge on the girl

Who used them for her own twisted amusement? The girl who made them believe that they were

The only girl in the world for her.

"What?" Tori asked eyeing Jade carefully who now smiling like a complete maniac.

"I have plan, to get back at Cat." Jade answered simply.

_Flash Back_

"_Shhh not now Tori." Replied Cat as she quickly took off the girl's pants reveling the lacy_

_Under wear beneath her._

"_C-C-C." but it was no use, and this was what the simple red-head was aiming for_

_pure power. Time's like this it gave her rush, being in charge of everything her play toy_

_Did and said._

"_Mmm red velvet cupcakes." Cat pointed to the little images on Tori's panties._

"_I know their favorite." Tori replied while subtly spreading both legs allowing_

_The red's experience tongue in her now mostly wet center._

_Cat smirked as she move her tongue up and down side to side, entering the's girl's_

_Passageway over and over again._

"_You like don't you." Cat replied getting up facing Tori._

"_I love you." was the only thing that the Vega girl could blurt out at the moment. It seemed right_

_At the moment, everything was going perfectly._

"_Your breaking rule number one Tori….I don't do the 'L' word. Cat said impatiently. A rare side that no_

_One ever saw._

"_Listen Cat."_

_End of flashback_

"So what did you have in mind West." Tori asked.

A/N: "Gasp" Yeah I know I made our sweet little cat into the villian for now at least but it had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the creator of Victorious. if I was then Cade everywhere that and Elizabeth Gillies would be shirtless in each show :P

"Go on, how do we get back at Cat?" Tori asked.

The goth girl arched an eyebrow the answer was so clear, the one way to take

Down the red head was by taking down her pride. Surely no one ever said no

To Cat Valentine and Jade herself wasn't immune to the girl's charm.

"We pretend to date, I know Cat and this would really drive her over the edge." Jade answered slowly sipping her coffee beverage. How could anyone not go with this brilliant

Plan. What better ways to wound someone's ego then to have your two exes hook up?

"Well…" Jade urged after the brunette failed to give her an answer.

"Jade I don't know I mean won't Cat catch on and what about the others?" Tori

Asked nervously. Even through Tori had to admit that the plan sounded fool proof.

"Vega you know it'll work, just trust me ok." The dark hair replied.

_Later on_

"Jadey what do you mean you're not in the mood?" the red head whined impatiently.

"Cat drop it I'm tired it's been a long day." Jade replied barely making eye contact with

The girl in front of her.

"Tired huh, well maybe I can help relax a little" Cat smirked as she climbed on top the goth girl warping her legs around her the girl's waist

Once in position the red head began to trail kisses over the older girl's body. It took

Everything in the dark haired power to resist.

"Cat get over …now." Jade replied getting up and heading to the door. Not bothering to

Face the pissed off female behind, she simply looks at her phone and smiles.

_**Tori: I'm in.**_

"Jadey your being unfair!" Cat yelled.


End file.
